Oh, What the Hell
by Chibi-no-oneesan
Summary: Set in 'Devil' Universe, tying up lose ends. Little shorts about their life together after leaving Sarah's college. Love, pregnancy, and maybe a little revenge... SarahxJareth
1. Chapter 1

_AN: After reading the reviews I received yesterday, I noticed several important points. People probably want to SEE dad go ballistic, and they want to see a little revenge had on Marc. So, I decided to whip together a 'sort of epilogue' which is really intended more as a stand alone chapter. Here you go..._

_Disclaimer: None of the Labyrinth issues are the property of the Jim Henson Co. Any other resemblances to other characters/series are simply the result of me being really bad at thinking of names..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, What the Hell...

By: DemonSaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You're _what_?!"

Sarah sighed, somewhat patiently, even as Toby twisted around to look up at her in curiosity. She was right: her father was _not_ handling the news well. "Dad, Jareth and I decided to get married." She watched him sputter for several minutes and idly patted her stomach. At least her Goblin King hadn't poofed them directly into the living room, if it was taking this long to get something like _this_ across to her father.

"Isn't he twice your age?!"

Jareth leaned over towards her, whispering in here ear. "Technically, a great deal more than that...as far as the season's here, to..."

She snorted, then sighed softly. "Dad, we're in love."

"And pregnant." Jareth chipped in, ever so helpfully.

"_WHAT_?!"

Sarah elbowed the man beside her in the ribs. "That could have waited until he absorbed the idea that we're getting married."

Toby looked from Sarah to Jareth to his Father, and then stood up, putting his hands on his hips, glaring at his dad. "Daddy, he's just trying to do the o...orn...honorable thing." He seemed pleased that he'd put that particular sentence together and skipped off to go find Karen, who was baking cookies (hiding) in the kitchen.

Sarah hid her face in her hand, sighing softly. "Daddy, I'll be nineteen soon-"

"Already?" Jareth looked surprised.

She glared over at him, then returned her attention to her father. "I've known Jareth for almost four years now, and we _want_ to be together. You're not going to change my mind, and you can't stop us." She smiled faintly. She leaned forward, taking her father's hands. "We'd really like your blessing, though..."

The man sighed impatiently, looking the man who was stealing away his only daughter and gave the girl a faint look of disapproval. "Why did it have to be this one? You're only nineteen. You might find a man you like more in...ten years or so..."

Her lips twitched. Jareth was muttering something about this whole situation being sodding ridiculous, and how he should just whisk her off to the castle now. "I seriously doubt it, dad. I'd rather not have to duck at family reunions, you know..."

Jareth snorted.

Robert Williams sighed, looking away. "What the hell, obviously I can't change your mind."

"No, you can't." She said softly.

He squeezed his daughter's hands. "Alright, Sarah. You have my blessing...but if I ever find out that he's hurt you, I'm coming after him with my gun and Karen's coming with one of her skillets."

Sarah caught Jareth wince and smiled winningly at her father. "I know, Daddy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Yeah, so this is going to be a few things that needed tied up at the end of 'Devil'. Once those are finished, I might even take mini-sode requests later. This is going to be something just for fun, and likely will be updated sporadically. I really need to finish up Memoirs and get started on my planning my next Labyrinth fic._

_If you have suggestions/recommendations let me know! _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: After reading the reviews I received yesterday, I noticed several important points. People probably want to SEE dad go ballistic, and they want to see a little revenge had on Marc. So, I decided to whip together a 'sort of epilogue' which is really intended more as a stand alone chapter. Here you go..._

_Disclaimer: None of the Labyrinth issues are the property of the Jim Henson Co. Any other resemblances to other characters/series are simply the result of me being really bad at thinking of names..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, What the Hell...

By: DemonSaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Silently, stealthily, he crept among the shadows, following the pitiful mortal who had dared tried to hurt the lady, the future queen. Before the Goblin King had left last, he'd instructed him to keep a close watch on this mortal, and when the time was right, ruin him.

He'd kept a close watch, a deviously close watch.

He'd taken compromising pictures of him in various locations. This human was a bad human. He wasn't friendly like the lady's friends from the apartment. He was mean to ladies, slipping drugs into their drinks, trying to molest them while they weren't in control of their faculties.

However, the mortal knew he was being followed now, was being more careful.

So that morning, he'd slipped into the Dean of Students office in the school, looked down at him with his beady black eyes, ignoring the look of sheer terror on the man's face as he hissed out that this mortal had tried to hurt the girl-queen, Sarah, and should be punished. Then, he offered several helpful ways to punish him, most of which were derived from the Goblin King's usual threats, such as the Bog of Eternal Stench and the Oubliette of Ever Darkness.

Then, he'd poofed out of the office, trying to find other ways to make this mortal creature pay.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Marc entered the office of the Dean, frowning in curiosity. The Dean looked particularly annoyed. "You called for me, sir?"

"Due to new situations, I've had to call the police on you, Mr. Anderson."

"What?!" Handcuffs were snapped around his wrists and he watched as the Dean handed over a thick envelope.

"It's not nice to drug girls so they can't say no, Mr. Anderson..." The older man said reproachfully. As Marc was drug away, all he could wonder was: How did this happen?!


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: After reading the reviews I received yesterday, I noticed several important points. People probably want to SEE dad go ballistic, and they want to see a little revenge had on Marc. So, I decided to whip together a 'sort of epilogue' which is really intended more as a stand alone chapter. Here you go..._

_Disclaimer: None of the Labyrinth issues are the property of the Jim Henson Co. Any other resemblances to other characters/series are simply the result of me being really bad at thinking of names..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, What the Hell...

By: DemonSaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sarah wretched in the toilet yet again, pale, sweating, swearing mentally at the man who was supposedly still sound asleep in the other room. Her barely bulging belly was cause of much consternation and romance. The bad parts were driving her nuts, but Jareth was trying to be so...helpful.

He'd bring her ice cream from the above when she craved her double chocolate fudge chunk, although in jest, he'd bought her a jar of pickles as well, claiming that pregnant women often craved the combination.

She'd simply glared at him and snatched her ice cream out of his hands.

Rowland was...adapting to her presence in the Underground rather slowly. He had a grudging respect for her, since she not only tolerated his brother enough to marry him, but also because she could verbally gut the man as sweetly as a sugar coated knife.

The younger fae was also being rather protective, much like the older one, and it was beginning to drive her insane. She'd forced herself to get up early each morning, just so when the morning sickness struck, she didn't have two over-protective louts badgering her.

So she heaved and wretched in misery alone every morning, trying to keep her own hair out of her face as she tried not to cry. This was all his fault, dammit. Well, okay, so she'd had fun getting in this situation as well, but she couldn't help her fertility issues, and from what Jareth told her, males of his kind were virile as feral cats, since the _women_ were usually drastically difficult to impregnate.

So they were both to blame, but it made her feel better to blame it on him. After all, he wasn't the one leaning over a toilet, puking up bright green bile.

"Mortal women certainly are fragile when they're pregnant, aren't they, precious?"

Sarah swore, resting her forehead on the edge of the toilet. "Go to hell, Jareth."

There was a faintly amused chuckle from behind her and she heard the man approaching her. "Jareth, seriously, I can't deal with your humor right now, I feel like I've been hit by a double decker bus-" Before she could continue, two hands gently pulled her hair back from her face. Once it was suitably out of the way, he freed one arm, wrapping it gently around her midsection.

"I have no intention of causing you greater grief than the babe within you already is, precious." He said softly, his chest resting gently against her back.

She turned, looking up at him, her lower lip trembling.

His gaze flicked down and he leaned forward to kiss her.

Blushing, she covered her mouth. "I haven't brushed my teeth yet, so my mouth tastes vile..."

Amusement filled his eyes and his lips turned up into that arrogant smirk. "As if that will stop me..." He mocked softly, pulling her hand away and claiming her lips regardless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: I felt like posting something squishy. Yay for squish._

_Anyways, replies..._

_Charm Shadow: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed Devil, and thanks for the review 3_

_White Infinity21: I haven't gotten that one, mostly comments such as 'hey, one more chapter, okay, we want to know what happens next...I probably will do that one a little later, but not right away, of course XD_

_helikesitheymikey: XD What else would it be made from? Cast iron all the way 3_

_Pendragon's Girl: Thanks, I'm glad that my stories are stirring. 3_

_Happy Mand: I'm glad you like them. They're much easier to write than the Devil series, since they're just shorts, too. 3_

_Kokoronagomu: Who was tailing Marc? Probably Gip, who is actually from Memoirs, which is not up as of yet, but Gip is a lucky little goblin, in that he's intelligent, sweet, and viciously loyal to the Goblin King and Queen._

_Dontgotaclue88: Thanks a lot, and I'm very glad you're enjoying it. 3_

_As usual, thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, and alerts. If anyone has an idea for a later chapter, or something they'd like to see from the original series 'The Devil Does Exist' (with the exceptions of the sex scenes, which I will post later on ), let me know in a comment or pm! Thanks millions all! 3_


End file.
